


A Peculiar Sensation

by Elvendork



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens at the Ritz: Aziraphale comes to a startling realistion, but takes it in his stride remarkably well. Now with Crowley's reaction, which is a little less smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write a scene for the [Their Own Side](http://archiveofourown.org/series/67988) series, but, well...this happened instead. 
> 
> I do not own Good Omens, I make no profit...the usual.

It happens at the Ritz. Weak sunlight shines on London, setting wet pavements to gleaming, and Aziraphale is watching Crowley. The demon is talking enthusiastically about some sort of tube infested with trolls, or perhaps something to do with computers. He looks mightily pleased with himself and is waving his hands around a lot. 

Aziraphale has quite lost the thread of the conversation. He is frowning and studying Crowley as though he is a somewhat challenging crossword puzzle; a frustrating problem perhaps, but not one with any serious consequences attached. Eventually his expression clears into one of mild surprise.

‘Oh,’ he breathes, gazing at the demon with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

‘What’s wrong?’ Crowley breaks off from his story, an edge of concern touching his voice. Aziraphale’s eyes are darting across his counterpart’s face with unsettling intensity.

‘Oh,’ Aziraphale repeats, blinking as though to clear his vision. His tone is perfectly calm; he could be making an observation on the weather. ‘Do you know, dear boy, I think I might be in love with you.’ He glances down at his hands as though expecting to find advice there. He finds nothing. ‘Well,’ he says. ‘What a peculiar sensation.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know. Like I said, it just sort of happened. Maybe I'll write a follow up with Crowley's reaction at some point...


	2. Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...Crowley's reaction. I wrote it the same day I wrote the first part, I just wasn't sure if I should upload it, and it _has_ been through a few edits since then. ~~_Word counts!_ *Shakes fist*~~

There is utter silence for what feels like a long time, until Aziraphale coughs pointedly, a slight flush rising to his cheeks.

‘I believe this is the point where… it’s, ah… customary to respond, my dear.’

Crowley is staring. Not that Aziraphale can tell behind the sunglasses, but he hasn’t blinked for well over a minute. He hasn’t breathed, either.

‘Crowley? Are you listening? It would be – perhaps prudent to – that is, I think – look, could you just _say_ something please?’

‘I…’ Crowley’s voice comes out as a croak. He blinks twice. ‘I’m – what?’

‘I just announced that I was in love with you,’ says Aziraphale, a trifle testily. ‘I would appreciate it if you could let me know whether or not the sentiment is reciprocated. Not that there is any _obligation_ to –’ he adds quickly. Crowley is shaking his head. ‘I… take that as a no, then?’

‘What? No, of course – I mean yes, I – no, that’s not what I meant,’ Crowley snaps eventually. ‘I mean, of course I bloody – why else do you think I faced down _Satan_ with a _tire iron_ , for Someone’s sake?’

‘Oh,’ says Aziraphale, with a sudden, radiant smile. ‘Well, that’s all right then.’


End file.
